


His

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dixoncest, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Merle/Daryl possessiveness. </p><p>Thanks to TheDixcesters and cannibalbat, your wonderful reviews and support has gotten me right into this pairing and wanting to write as much as I can for it :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Everyone in town knew about the Dixon brothers. They knew Merle would hit you soon as look at you, they knew he liked his whiskey followed with a fight and that there was only so long to wait until he was out of town again. When it came to Daryl, most people just knew he’d be there somewhere following Merle.

Merle couldn’t give any less of a shit what those assholes in town thought of him or his brother, they were all assholes anyway and the only reason he ever turned up in town was to buy himself a night of fun or replenish any supplies he needed. Daryl would come along too, bitching and whining the entire time, tossing things he wanted on the counter and arguing whenever Merle said no to it. As usual it ended in his baby brother getting his own way before they went home, ignoring the looks and mutters behind hands and the two of them simply causing a stir just by being there.

He doesn’t know if Daryl enjoys the attention or not, his brother sometimes seems to enjoy being the centre spotlight, causing scenes and starting fights as much as Merle would. Then other times he’d keep himself quiet, happy to be ignored and keep to the shadows. His brother was shy and yet an attention whore at the same time, so full of contradiction sometimes Merle wondered if Daryl had a twin he switched places with sometimes.

It’s on one of Daryl’s quiet days that Merle heads back out to the truck to find someone chatting to his brother through the window. His delivery was safe in his pocket and though he knows Daryl is a grown man and that no one would have the stupidity to start anything with him Merle still heads back to the truck a little quicker than normal.

The girl is pretty enough, with tits almost bursting from her blouse and a skirt high enough to just cover her panties. If Merle was in the mood he wouldn’t say no to the girl, but as it was she was leaning in the truck window, lipstick caked lips in a smile as she runs her nails over Daryl’s arm. His baby brother looks uncomfortable but lets her hand over her number, flicking her hair, licking her lips and giving a wink before flouncing away.

Merle gives a snort as he gets in the truck, starting it up and not bothering to look at his brother as they head back home. The drive isn’t too long, but Merle doesn’t rush it, he can tell Daryl is on edge today and that usually meant he needed some air and to be outside for a while. “So.” He begins, driving them up off the tarmac and onto the dirt road through the woods. “Got yourself a nice bit of tail then huh?”

“Ain’t like that Merle.” Daryl scoffs.

“Sure it was, I saw her giving you the eyes, looking you up and down all over and wanting a taste of you.” Merle enjoys teasing his brother, he’s the only one who gets to and despite Daryl’s whining he knows he’s not really complaining about it.

“She was fucking gross.”

“She was nice enough, besides it’d do you good to get some pussy.”

Daryl knows he’s playing him, Merle knows he knows but sometimes it was more fun to play the game and keep the fun going. “Don’t want no pussy Merle.” His baby brother spits out the window, sulking now like a child and kicking his feet up to the dashboard to sulk. It’s still amusing to Merle that Daryl is as easy to wind up now as he was when he was a kid, push the right buttons and he gave in so easily.

Pulling to the side of the dirt track Merle knows they’re safe enough here, no one else ever came up this way except for them. Turning off the truck he smirks to his brother, looking over to where his flushed face was still glaring out the window, pretending not to notice they’d stopped. “Hey now Darylina.” He coos, reaching out to take his brother’s chin and chuckling when Daryl yanks his head away from the touch. “Aw is someone mad at me?”

“No!”

His brother really was the worst liar. “You really think I would let that bitch fuck you?” He asks, leaning back in his seat, leaving Daryl to his space if he wanted it but knowing it wouldn’t last long. Merle knows how long one of Daryl’s strops lasts and he knows he’s one of the few people that can snap Daryl out of them.

Daryl huffs, kicking at the dashboard and acting more like a petulant kid than the twenty year old should. To Merle it’s funny, but Daryl doesn’t appreciate his laughter and continues to pout, his voice low and probably trying to be threatening. “You didn’t seem to care she was hitting on me.”

“Because I know you too well baby brother.” Merle chuckles, stretching in his seat as if this conversation meant nothing to him, as if he was boring of it and Daryl’s time already. It works like a charm and Daryl is uncurling slightly, watching him with curious eyes. “I know you weren’t going to let some skank have you, not when I know all you ever want is ol’ Merle.”

His brother hisses, slamming his feet against the windshield and slipping down further in his seat in frustration. “Fuck you, you’re so sure of yourself.” Daryl sounds put out, and Merle takes the opportunity to slide closer across the seat, noting that Daryl didn’t draw away at all.

“I’m so sure of you.” Merle grins, letting his hands start to wander, slipping down to run beneath Daryl’s shirt and run over his sides. “I know you too well Daryl, I know you’d never call her and you’d never get within and inch of her pussy because the whole time I know what you’d be thinking.” He keeps his voice low, not mocking anymore, just calmly telling Daryl the facts and enjoying the way his brother shivers a little at his fingers stroking over skin.

When Daryl speaks his voice has a rough edge to it, the hoarseness that Merle knows comes alongside Daryl’s arousal. “And what’s that?” It’s tantalising to hear Daryl so needing of his contact and when Merle moves to tuck his hands beneath Daryl’s belt and pants to cup and his crotch he’s rewarded with a gasp as he explains.

“You’d be thinking of me, and wondering what I would do if I found out some bitch touched my baby brother.” He purrs, moving to nuzzle at his brother’s neck whilst still whispering to him. “You’d wonder how mad I would be, you’d be scared I’d hurt her, make her pay for touching what’s mine without my permission.”

Daryl pants against him, his hips thrusting a little into Merle’s touch and body arching up for more. It’s awkward in the truck, especially in the cramped position that Daryl had put himself into but Merle wants him to work for this today. Squeezing his fingers around Daryl’s hard cock, Merle groans a little against him, wanting more but willing to be patient today. “I ain’t yours Merle.” His brother moans, baring more of his neck and panting lightly in need.

“Yeah you are.” He smirks, moving to kiss at Daryl’s cheeks and lips, gently at first before getting a bit harder, letting his brother feel the force behind them and the insistence. “You’re my baby brother, and you know what I’d do if some dirty slut touched you where only I’m allowed to touch you.” Meeting Daryl’s eyes he can see the want there and the awe with which he was looking at him, their conversation only making this more intense for them both.

“What would you do Merle?” Daryl asks, his voice quiet, soft groans of want as Merle rubs at his cock through his underwear, ignoring the way his brother’s body is begging for more without words.

Moving to bite at his neck again he feels Daryl tremble against him, precum smearing against his fingers and a small groan leaving his lips. “I’d kill her.” He whispers against his brother’s skin, feeling the hitch in Daryl’s breath. “I’d kill for you Daryl, because you’re my baby brother and mine alone you hear?” Daryl whimpers and buck into his touch. “So let them flirt with you and hand out their number as much as they like, I know you ain’t going anywhere.”

Daryl gives up all pretence of control and moves from his seat, scrabbling at Merle and practically climbing into his lap, grinding their bodies together and smashing his lips to his own. Merle always finds it fun to get his brother so desperate and being able to have him so desperate for him only made it easier to not get so jealous. It didn’t matter who hit on Daryl, the man in his lap was his baby brother and there was no way he’d ever go with anyone else but Merle.

Fingers scrabble at his belt and Merle knows the time for talking is over, Daryl is desperate and panting into his mouth, kissing hard and fast, bucking and moaning for more. He can’t help but coo a little at every action, enjoying the feel of Daryl gasping for more whenever he calls him his baby brother, letting Daryl buck back into his grip and whine for more. Stroking over Daryl’s cock again Merle smirks when Daryl’s shaky fingers wrap around his own, rubbing them both together and letting them moan in time.

His baby brother looks so perfect like this, flushed all over and writhing in want, his cock leaking and desperate for more and all because of Merle. No one else would ever have this, Daryl was his and his alone, no one else could get him arching up like this or baring his neck for more bites and kisses. Pressing their mouths together he jerks at Daryl’s cock, muttering endearments against his lips and smirking when Daryl’s cock jerks in his hand, covering his brother’s stomach and making Daryl bite on his lip with a sigh.

“See?” He groans, moving to stroke his own cock whilst gazing at the sight of a still panting Daryl straddling his lap, come covering his belly and leaving him looking completely flustered. “Why would you ever go anywhere else other than right here?” Daryl nods slowly, reaching down to rub at his cock alongside him, making him buck into his touch and groan a little. “This is where you belong.”

They move together, Merle bucking up into each touch of Daryl’s fingers before leaning back to let Daryl finish him off, stretching against the seat and watching Daryl work to bring him off. His baby brother is still panting, stroking at his cock and moaning, sticky and flushed and not complaining at all when Merle’s come join his own on his belly. Daryl leans forward, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily on Merle’s face before moving for a lazy drawn out kiss.

Merle lets him rest there for a moment, not wanting to move if Daryl didn’t want to and just enjoying the flushed heat of their bodies pressed together in the cramped space. “Ain’t going nowhere.” Daryl smirks between kisses, pressing closer against him and smearing them both in their own mess. Usually Merle would tell him to clean them up, but as it was, he was just glad that Daryl was here and completely his.


End file.
